Tests, Scars and Healing
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: Edmunds thoughts on facing the White Witch again and how with Aslans help, he re-learns to be a king. Prince Caspian Movie-verse missing scene.


Well, I have finally attempted it. I have attempted a Narnia story. I blame going to see Voyage of the Dawn Treader the other day. I know this isn't VOTDT, Its Prince Caspian, and I know it's the Movie verse, not the book verse. I haven't had a chance to read the books in years.

So the other day, before going to the cinema I was watching PC, and I couldn't help but wonder what was going through Edmunds head during the Witches escape attempt and what happened after. I know this idea has been done already, but I thought I would try this before attempting anything else.

Disclaimer: I am not very religious, so if I did own the Chronicles of Narnia, you can bet they would be very different.

Warning: Un-Beta'd. I have really got to stop this.

* * *

Tests, Scars and Healing

Peter was magnificent. It was in his very title. His magnificence had won many of Narnias battles and Edmund had seen no reason why it shouldn't win them this one. But how wrong he was.

Caspian was lying on the floor, frozen (a very poor choice of words in Edmunds mind) as he realised the gravity of the situation. Jadis stood in front of him, her hand reaching out of her icy prison. But it was not Caspian who she was reaching for. It was Peter.

"Peter dear" she whispered. "I missed you."

Edmund shuddered even as the werewolf he had just slain released its last breath. As if the witch had heard him, her eyes flickered briefly towards Edmund. It was only a second before she dismissed him but it was enough.

Edmund barely managed to hold himself up as the cold engulfed him. The memories of his captivity in her ice palace flooded through his mind, followed by all the other moments of abuse he had endured at her hands.

The burning feeling on his cheek, a reminder of her powerful slap was a sharp contrast against the ice that seemed to be forming on his skin. But nothing could match to the burning cold in his stomach, reliving the very moment he had been impaled on her wand.

Edmund bit back a cry of pain and fought his own instinct to curl in on himself, even as Peter lowered his sword, caught completely in the witches spell.

Edmund forced himself forward, fighting against the cold even as the seductive spell which had already claimed Peter and Caspian flew across the room, paralysing everyone. He needed to get Peter out of the circle, away from Jadis' influence.

The cold seemed to intensify, until Edmund felt like he was pushing against ice as solid as the block which stood before Peter. He wasn't going to make it.

Edmund released a frozen breath and with it a plead to the only person he knew could give him strength.

"Aslan, Help me!"

Time seemed to slow and suddenly Edmund knew what to do. He forced himself to turn, away from the circle and away from Peter, up towards the ice. Skidding to a stop on the slippery ground, Edmund wasn't even aware he had been running until he was there, behind the ice, raising his sword. With strength gained over two life times, Edmund forced the sword into the ice. There was a moment where he couldn't breathe before the ice shattered, taking with it, its prisoner. The young king flinched as sharp shards of ice rained down on him. Then it was over. A wave of heat washed over the Just king, making his head spin. He turned and looked into his brothers eyes, as Peter came back to his senses, regret shining in those blue orbs.

"I know. You had it sorted."

Unable to look his brother in the eye anymore, Edmund turned on his heels and walked away, the sudden silence unable to quieten the screaming in his head. Blindly, Edmund navigated the tunnels of Aslans How until he reached the main chamber. He froze at the doorway as around him, the surviving Narnians prepared for battle. Light streamed from the entrance. Edmunds stomach turned, his chest suddenly tight. For the second time, Edmund found himself running blindly, this time towards the ramp and the open sky, the working Narnians ducking out of the way of the young king. Behind him, someone, who sounded remarkably like Susan shouted his name. He ignored it, pushing himself to move faster.

A cloud covered the rising sun as Edmund ran out of the How, following the path down towards the stone pillars. The loose stones shifted under his feet as he crossed the circle. He grabbed the nearest pillar and swung around, landing on the grass even as he lost the fight with his own body and emptied his stomach against the stone.

Gasping at the fresh air, Edmund the Just, one of the famous kings of old, wrapped one hand around his knees and slipped his other hand past his leather armour and into his tunic, feeling for the scar on his stomach. It had never healed properly in his first lifetime in Narnia but had seemed invisible in England, and had dissapeared on their return to Narnia. Edmunds cold fingers pressed against the old injury, unsurprised to find the rough scar which had somehow returned. With a strangled sob, Edmund pressed his face against his arms and started to tremble. He felt broken in body and in mind. Edmund closed his eyes, his head filled with dark thoughts.

* * *

"Edmund" The sun moved through the sky and finally broke through the clouds as a rich male voice reached his ears. Edmund started, unsure how long he had been seated. The voice called his name again. He immediately recognised it.

"Aslan?" he gasped, trying to get his breathing under control as the mid morning sunlight began to warm him.

"It is I dear one." The voice replied.

Edmund raised his head and took a few deep breathes, trying to slow down his racing heart as he spotted a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. It took all his will power not to turn his head. Lucy was the one who always saw Aslan and Edmund was almost afraid for his sanity if he turned and the Lion was not there. He would just have to believe.

"Why Aslan? Why did she come back?"

"Maybe it is a test for your brother. Or maybe this is a test for you."

Edmund fell silent, thinking over the incident as another wave of warmth washed through him. Jadis had haunted him for all of his years in Narnia. Even when he was an adult, he had always carried the mind numbing terror that one day, she would be back. More than once, he had woken screaming, only to be rescued from his nightmares by one of his siblings. More than one snowy winter had seen him paralysed with fear. But now, when she had attempted her return, he had fought against that fear. He had not stood dumb. He had stopped her.

"Aslan?" he asked. "If this is a test, have I passed?"

Edmund waited, hoping against hope that he would receive an answer, but the voice was silent.

Slowly Edmund stood up and finally giving in, looked around. There was no sign of the Great Lion.

A sudden movement caught his eye. Across the field, a man emerged, mounted on a war horse. Although he was too far away for Edmund to see him clearly, the colours of the flag he carried were all too recognisable. Miraz.

As Edmund watched, another horseman joined the first. And then another. Miraz and his army were on their doorstep.

Edmund turned and ran back towards the How. As he reached the doorway, he happened to glance up.

Caspian was sitting on the cliff above him, the very same cliff which Susan had already claimed for her Archers. The lookout was nowhere to be seen. Edmund slowed down to a walk before stopping. Caspian was talking with his tutor, the man Edmund had been briefly introduced to as Doctor Cornelius.

Edmund waited for any indication that Caspian and the Doctor had finished the conversation before trying to alert the Prince.

"Caspian!" he shouted up.

The Prince glanced down at the younger king. Edmund didn't even wait for Caspian to reply before pointing to the forest.

"It's started."

Above him, Caspian jumped to his feet and retreated into the How to find his armour.

Edmund followed the Princes lead, running through the main chamber and into the corridors leading to the stone table. Finally he found his older brother, sitting with Lucy on the broken stone, staring at the lion carved into the wall.

"Pete." He called, breaking the silence. "You had better come quickly."

Peter stood, glancing at his brother. Edmund found himself once again looking into his brother's eyes. This time the blue orbs were not filled with regret, but love. Edmund gave him brother a small smile, hoping to show his trust in the older king. Then as Peter turned to leave the room, Edmund found himself taking his place a step behind his brother. Even as they walked, Edmund felt himself once more leave behind Edmund the English schoolboy and become Edmund the Just, King of Narnia. He was the High Kings trusted advisor and second in command. He had faced down the White Witch and wore her scars proudly. He was Aslans champion and held the Great Lions belief. He was healed. He was ready.

* * *

Thoughts? Did I do ok, or should I never again venture into the Chronicles of Narnia fandom?


End file.
